


In the Sun [fanvid]

by marmolita



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fanvids, Gen, JA Secret Santa, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Jupiter Ascending summer secret santa prompt "Balem, Seraphi, sun/sunlight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sun [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time making a fanvid! When I got the prompt this song (which I know because it used to be on the soundtrack for a yoga class I took) popped into my head. Took me a while to get it onto AO3 but here you go. Enjoy! Music: In the Sun by Donna De Lory. I faded out a minute before the end, so the lyrics listed below do not include the last minute's worth (which is just a repeat of some earlier lyrics).

Lyrics:  
I picture you in the sun  
wondering what went wrong  
and falling down on your knees  
asking for sympathy  
and being caught in between  
all you wished for and all you seen  
trying to find anything  
you can feel that you can believe in

may god's love be with you  
always  
may god's love be with you

I know I would apologize  
if I could see your eyes  
cause when you showed me myself, you know  
I became someone else  
I was caught in between  
all you wished for and all you need  
I picture you fast asleep  
a nightmare comes  
you can't keep awake

may god's love be with you  
always  
may god's love be with you  
always  
may god's love be with you  
always  
may god's love be with you

and if I find  
if I find my way  
how much will I find?  
if I find  
if I find my way  
how much will I find you?  
yeah, yeah  
will I find you?

may god's love be with you  
always  
may god's love be with you  
you always  
may god's love be with you  
always  
may god's love be with you

and if I find  
if I find my way  
how much will I find?  
if I find  
if I find my way  
how much will I find you?  
yeah, yeah  
will I find you?  
yeah, yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com) for beta.


End file.
